A little cherry on top
by shourin
Summary: A sequel of Piece of Cake. Hijikata 's having his bath, and Souji wants to join. More HijixOkkie fluff, and this story is finally finished. Yey!this is dedicated to all the reviewers.. thank you for your support!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Shinsengumi Imon Peacemaker.

This fic is rated PG-13. Those who below, copy it and read it some other place.-Snickers-

Warning for shonen - ai content.

_Miru: Thanks for the review! This is the sequel to Piece of Cake. Can't be a new chappie though. It will make a Piece of Cake a lil' bit… off. Hope you enjoy it!_

_Sirith: Thanks for the review. Glad you like it._

I sat on the stool in front of the well in the bath area. We had arrived at the barracks after the night's event and the rain is still pouring. That kid really surprised me though, but I think it isn't worth my time thinking of him. He will back off eventually, for sure, after what happen just now. Innocence really didn't bode well with blood. It reminded me of my lifetime regret. Shit, I hate thinking of pointless things!

Stripping the yukata to my waist, I start to clean myself. The water splashed against my skin, washing away the blood, sweat and dirt from it. It feels so refreshing. A cool bath after the night's killing; I'll have a good night sleep today… I guess.

"Hi-ji-ka-ta-san!" I heard his voice from behind me. I just closed my eyes.

"Souji… the water is cold. It's not good for you"

"Mou… it's okay. I won't get wet…"and I felt something soft and moist brushing my back. A washcloth.

"Souji, you don't have to. I'm completely capable of bathing myself. It's cold now. You should get a rest."

"but. I don't want to. I want to bathe you" a soft sobbing pleading voice. I can simply imagine the big teary puppy eyes he made behind me. I sigh.

"but, Souji. You're.."

"but, Toshi…" he butt in, with that 'don't-you-love-me-anymore' intonation. I sigh in defeat. This is bad. He knows all my weaknesses.

"Fine, but make it quick"

"Yay!" he cheered and hugs me from my back. I lost my balance from the stool and fell on his lap. I turn around, afraid if I might crush him, but I faced with a laughing Souji instead.

"My, my, you're getting heavier, Toshi." He laughs, still clinging to my neck.

"And you stained your clothes," I grunt in reply before quickly getting up. He looked down to his blood stain clothes and smile cheerfully, placing his finger on his lips. "Well, that means that I have to take a bath… with you!"

Sneaky Souji, very sneaky. I should have known.

I left the bathing area, to find somebody, anybody for the matter of fact. And I am lucky I spot somebody not far away from that area.

"You! Come here!"

That poor guy hurried coming to me, wearing a blank expression on his face. Maybe he was thinking what he had done wrong.

"Bring me 2 buckets of hot water, now! I want it as soon as possible!" I command him.

"Hai!" he stuttered and hurried to the kitchen. Well, he's kind of running, to be exact.

" And bring it to the bath area!" I shout before he gets too far.

"Hai." He said before bowing and resumes his running. It makes me wonder, am I that scary? Hmm… it doesn't matter. Since Souji will be joining the bath, it's good to have hot waters on the way.

_To Be Continued…….. jeng,jeng,jeng…_

1_ That kid –_ Ichimura Tetsunosuke

2_ Hijikata's regrets –_ Giving Souji a sword when he just 9 years old. He really, really regrets it. But I still wonder, what are the reasons Souji took the sword? Anybody who knows, please tell me.

A/N: Nyehehehehhe! What do you think of that? Can you guess what will happen?

Ohh, the pleasure of angst… and I can't ensure you that I'll upload the next chappie here, coz' the rating will increase. Maybe you can check at Mediaminer for any updates – maybe next week - got final exams rite now.

Sorry for the short chappie. I promise you, more to come.

Shitty... this quickEdit is killing me!


	2. Chapter 2 and the end

i dunno... i thought i've checked this one's grammar... but ahh well... i think this story have been in my pen drive for far too long now... on with it... "fly high sweet butterfly!"...

and on with the new chapter... peacemaker kurogane is not mine.. thank you.

**warning: **ahh you know it.. shonen-ai.. yadda..yadda...

**chapter 2 and the end.. whoaaa**

I walk back to the bathing area, only to find Souji beside the well, holding a bucket full of water in one hand and a bubble-covered washcloth on the other. One can't help but smile at his cuteness.

"Come here now, we've got a lot to wash!" he calls to me cheerfully.

"Hey, don't call me like your grumpy piggy." I sit down on the stool, pouting.

"Aww, my darling is pouting now. You're so cute!" he squeals and gives me a quick peck on my lips. Again, I can't help but smile at his cuteness.

"There's a bloodstain in your hair," he notes after kneeling in between my legs. "We'll wash your hair too, shall we?" he reaches behind my head, untying the string to my ponytail. He lets my hair down, and it falls freely to my side. Brushing his fingers through my hair, he whispers, "I love it when you let your hair down."

"Really?" I managed to sputter, before my mouth becomes occupied with Souji's lips.

"Hmhmm" he replies, in between kisses. Then I feel his fingers brush my chest, and trail down lower, to the belt of my yukata. I am suddenly aware of a certain excited region of my body.

"Souji…" and before I can say anything else, I am free of my yukata and not-so-little Toshi had come out to say 'hello'. I reach down and cover it with my palm.

"A little excited tonight, aren't we?" he whispers, and smiles his 'seducing smile'. I shiver unconsciously, a seduction-mode Souji is just a little bit behind the demon-mode Souji. It's really not something you can play with. I **had** learnt my lesson well….

"Hijikata fukouchou, the hot water is ready. Shall I bring it inside?" a voice from outside. Oh, the hot water I ask earlier. Shit, talks about killing the mood!

"No!" I replied, a little too quickly. Not that he would notice anyway. But seeing the situation so far, with a leech-like Souji sucking at my neck, his white, wet and transparent yukata clinging to his body and leaving nothing to the imagination, and my nude state, there's no way I'm going to let a hot-water-guy steps inside and enjoy the show.

"No," I squeak, since Souji is licking my left ear now. He sure knows where my sensitive area is. I clear my throat. "Just leave it outside, I'll go and get it." Yes, that's better; my normal voice. I pay attention to the task at hand, attending to my eager hunny bunny. I reach down to the belt of his yukata and began to undress him, peeling him from the wet clothes and revealing his smooth ivory skin. He is really pretty, very beautiful indeed. He's like a goddess, that is, if you ignore his flat chest and the growing erection between his thigh.

He then takes advantage on my moment of appreciation by leaning closer to me, wrapping his hands around my neck, kissing my lips eagerly and grinding his erection with mine. I can help but moan loudly at the sensations, and trail my hand downwards on his back and squeeze the firm cheeks, earning a soft gasp and moans from Souji…

"Hijikata fukouchou, are you okay in there?"

Surprised, I break the kiss.

God! Why on earth is he still standing outside there? He's supposed to have been gone long ago! That's it; he's going to die! That baka hot-water-mood-killing boy err… guy, err… whatever! Die!

I am already fuming with rage when suddenly I hear a quiet chuckling in front of me. There Souji goes, crouching on the floor, hugging his sides, straining from laughing out loud. No more kissing and touching. Fucking shit! That baka outside is really going to pay!

I stomp towards the door, conveniently covering my torso with the drying cloth Souji brought before opening it…

"Hijikata …"

…and I am met by an unknown hot-water guy gawking at me in front of the door. What the hell? Never seen a half naked man before, freak?

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Anoo, I heard some weird noises and… I thought that you might be having some problems…" he said, lowering his head to the floor.

"I'm fine, and you can go now. And leave. Me. Alone." _With my Souji_, I add silently. "And believe me, if I hear one more word, I repeat, even one tiny little word from you again, I swear I'm going to kill you!" I hissed.

"Ha…." he said or lack thereof, bowing his head, and hurried to god-knows-where. I'm silently hoping that it's not somewhere near here.

I return back to the bathing area, ready to expect something nice and soft and pretty and cute and hot and…

BRWOOOOOUUUSSSHHHH!

Cold.

Thank god I manage to close my eyes before it all happens. My eyes might be blind by that cold water thrown on me. Is this how he bathes that piggy? No wonder that piggy's always grumpy.

"Souji…" relax Hijikata Toshizou, _he's just a kid_.

No, he's a grown up.

_Okay, he's just Souji_.

A Demon Souji.

_But he's cute_.

He's too naughty.

_He's your boyfriend_.

To hell with it.

_He loves you_.

Humph.

_You love him too. _

I sigh.

_And the winner is…_

Shut up! Blabbering self conscious…

_Hey, I heard that!_

"Why did you drench me?" I finally ask, after I manage to overcome my anger. He's just my sweet little lover. I don't have to yell to him over petty things.

"You were fuming with anger. I thought that cold water might cool your heart. Was it effective? It should have been. I've put out the fire already," he said innocently, with wide eyes, and a little pout, and he starts rubbing my chest with the bubble-covered washcloth. It feels nice, though without the -cough – hot – cough-stuff.

"But, it's cold…" I whine. Trying won't change a thing. I snicker inside.

"I'll make you warm," he says, smiling devilishly. I swear I see his eyes glinting, and I start grinning HUGELY, "after this bath…"

BRWOOOOOUUUSSSHHHH! Another bucket of cold water and my grin fades.

"Oh, don't be too grumpy, koi. It'll get better."

"Souji, just use the hot water. It's freezing, and it's not good for you, we can make this faster."

"Hai!" he cheerily agrees. I go for the neglected hot water and begin bathing him, and he reaches for my hair, shampooing it with the soap. We bathe each other, feeling more comfortable with the warm water, and in the same time, taking my time to touch and caress my lover's body, appreciating the fallen angel in front of me. He just giggles happily. God knows how much I love him.

After we have done with our bath, we dry ourselves with the drying cloth and I quickly cover myself with the spare yukata, thanks to Souji's concern to bring it earlier. He then does the same as me, wearing his spare white yukata. I can see that he is shivering slightly, and his nails are starting to turn blue, maybe due to the cold rainy atmosphere. I close the gap between us and hug him from behind, so that he can absorb some of the warmth from by body. I reach for his cold hands, and squeeze it tenderly. He is so cold. And so, I turn him around and kiss his lips and at the same time, lift him in my arms without broken the kiss.

Then I padded to my room, cradling him in my arms. It's already well past midnight. Everybody's fast asleep and there's nobody lingers in the corridors. Well, maybe it is an exception for a certain ninja but, what the heck! He already known so much, there's nothing left for me to cover anything anymore.

During all those while to my room, Souji just cling to my neck and settles himself cosily like a kitten. I slide the door with my foot only to find my futon is already made. I drop my gaze enquiringly to Souji, but he just giggles, saying, "I already prepared everything for tonight, am I a good lover?"

Yeah, my love, you're a very good lover. In fact, you might already qualify to be my wife! Instead of saying it out loud, I just smile and whisper,

"I love you so much, Souji."

_**Owari da...**_

A/N: hmmm... i think this story sucks... gomen for all the suckiness... i'm too hungry to think anything anymore... harahetaaaaaaaa...


End file.
